Fleurette
Fleurette is a character in The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors. Appearance Fleurette's clothing somewhat resembles attire typical to the "Gothic lolita" fashion trend. In Dragon quest IX, all the names of her clothes are french. Personality Though wracked with the pain of her brother's predicament, Fleurette is generally a very cheerful and upbeat person. She is also very flirtatious towards the Hero, and several characters make allusions to the affect that they would make a good couple. Although she asks for the Hero's name upon their first meeting, she dismisses it almost immediately and announces that she will address him by Blade, the nickname she gives him on the spot. Although this says something about her character, its true purpose is to allow her to voice the Hero's name, which would be impossible to do with the one given to him by the player. Biography Games Side Games Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors When she was younger, Fleurette intended to become a nun at the Church of the Goddess, but left when her brother Aruval disappeared. The Hero and Anlace encounter her in Galantyne Glades in Queen Curtana's service, and after hearing their concerns over the Queen's health, Fleurette remembers a tableau she saw on the side of a mountain as a child that may provide some information. She and the Hero travel to the lookout point of Arondight Heights where, after helping the Hero defeat the Emissary of Xiphos, Fleurette explains that the tableau depicts the four heroes defeating Xiphos the Deathbringer not so long ago. Fleurette continues to accompany the party for the rest of the game. When rumours of monster attacks at Secace Seacove emerge, the party, chiefly the Hero and his father Claymore, move to investigate. They discover the monster and defeat it, but Fleurette runs in front of the Hero, forcing him to stay the killing blow - almost in tears, Fleurette reveals that the monster is her brother, Aruval, transformed by evil magic. After the party finally succeeds in killing Xiphos, Fleurette's true feelings shine through in her speech to the Hero when she catches him and prevents his falling into a lake of lava: :I will never let you go, Blade! Not ever! This supports her behaviour throughout the rest of the game, in which she is extremely flirtatious towards the Hero. After Xiphos's defeat, Fleurette resolves to return to the Church. At the ending party she asks whether the Hero Will Stay in Avalonia and is glad saying "They Will Never be apart" and if one Attempts to leave, she says "Trying to escape from me? Non, Non, Non!" Hinting she's glad they can be together. Spells Voice actresses *Ayumi Kinoshita (Japanese) *Jo Wyatt (English) Trivia *In keeping with the Dragon Quest Swords quirk of all characters being named after a type of sword, a fleurette is a kind of thin, light sword used for fencing. *Oddly, her dismissal of the Hero's real name and insistence on the nickname "Blade" makes Fleurette the second character in a Dragon Quest game to address a Hero by name. The first being Yangus from Dragon Quest 8, referring to the Hero as "Guv" (governor). *If when you meet her, you reject the name Blade, then she will cycle through these other options: Hacker, Rusty, Chevalier, Chopper, and Mon Amis. *Fleurette appears in the Immigrant Town in Dragon Quest IV as a possible immigrant that you send out to other DS systems. Gallery Dragon Quest Swords-Fleurette.jpg|Fleurette concept art. img_fleurette_207.jpg Category:Dragon Quest IX special guests Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors party members